This invention relates to a novel synthetic procedure and more particularly to a novel method for the preparation of methyl 3-(2-quinoxalinylmethylene)carbazate N.sup.1,N.sup. 4 -dioxide. The compound prepared by the novel subject process is well known as a urinary tract antiseptic, systemic anti-infective, animal growth promotant as an agent for the control of chronic respiratory diseases in poultry and improvement of feed efficiency in animals. (Australian Vet. J. 48, No. 10 579, (1972) and Rec. Med. Vet. ecole Alfort 148 No. 3 365-73 (1972)).